perigeantidefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Nations in the PT world disagree on how time should be kept, what year it is, etc; there is no universal calendar. Conveniently, Verdamt uses a Gregorian calendar with 12 months to a year, with the familiar month names of January/February/March and so on. (Logically, being another world, they should have different names for their months, but for comprehension's sake I'm not rewriting the English language.) According to Verdamt's calendar, the current decade is 0480, but it's common knowledge that this is not the "real" year. Keeping accurate time is difficult due to frequent moonfalls and other civilization/settlement-destroying factors. This timeline is going to focus on important world dates and not character-specific dates (date of birth, etc.) unless it is relevant to the world/greater plot. It is split into two sections: BMC (before Verdamt's modern calendar) and VMC (Verdamt's "current" calendar). Most stuff BMC is not common knowledge, and what is known about life BMC by PT denizens is mostly speculative, rife with conjecture and scrambled attempts to make sense of a fragmented, incomplete history. Overview BMC * Year ??? - The first meteor hits the moon, damaging its structural integrity. From then on, small fragments of the moon would occasionally fall to earth, introducing the planet to lunar radiation. The first lycomorphs develop in small, controllable numbers, although that name would come later. At this time, they are thought of in supernatural terms as "werewolves" or "demons," when their existence is believed at all. * Year ??? - Approximately 1,000 to 2,000 years later, a second meteor hits the moon. Large pieces of the moon begin to crumble, but the descent of the pieces is slow. "Civilization Alpha" becomes acutely aware of their limited time. * Year ??? -''' The organization that becomes the Illuminati forms. * '''Year ??? - Soon after the second impact, moonfall destroys Civilization Alpha. Survivors disperse and society collapses. Lycomorph numbers rise to an absurd degree, outnumbering the remaining human survivors. Psionic powers in humans, formerly kept a secret or only known of in myths, increases in frequency and gains public knowledge, killing many people. Those alive at the time consider this the end times. * Year ??? - Moonfall slows and the remaining moon fragments hang ominously in the sky, forming a threatening planetary ring around the Earth. * Year ??? -''' With less humans to turn and the fact that people are avoiding areas effected by lunar radiation, lycomorph numbers dwindle. The number of those born with or exhibiting psionic powers lowers as well. VMC (olden) * '''Year 0001 - Uncounted decades later--or possibly centuries, even--the group of allied city states that will become Verdamt (henceforth known as "Beta Verdamt") starts keeping formal, standardized time again, based on calendars recovered from the ruins of Civilization Alpha. They have no idea how much time has elapsed since Moonfall II, so they opt to start count from Year 0001. The population has been on the rise for some time, and continues to do so. Lycomorphy remains relatively low, but present. * Year 0030 - The Beta Verdamt law enforcement that deals with exiling, policing, executing, and keeping psionics under close eye is formalized and bureaucracized after decades (or longer) of lax, unregulated action. Under the Verdamt government, it is partnered with scientists from the budding psionics research field to form the Rothschild Council and build the first Rothschild Safe House, named for the organization's first warden, Hayes Rothschild. * Year 0130 - Psionic Augmentation is invented after a history of long, grueling research. This reignites the Beta Verdamt government's interest in the Rothschild Council, which blossoms into the Rothschild Institute of Psionics as the organization re-orients its aim from protecting regular people from psionics to augmenting psionics. The Beta Verdamt government works on integrating psionics into their armed forces ASAP. * Year 0140 - A growing schism between Beta Verdamt and the Rothschild Institute causes tension between the two and after threatening to do so for some time, Beta Verdamt cuts funding from the Institute, unaware that the Institute continues to receive funding from elsewhere. * Year 0145 - Unexpected moonfall destroys a large portion of Beta Verdamt's city states. Other city states are overwhelmed by the ensuing lycomorph boom, which unlike previous surges did not subside with time and continues to be a problem today. The Institute, meanwhile, withdraws further from Beta Verdamt and solidifies its independence with the help of the Illuminati. VMC (modern times) * Year 0160 - After several false starts from different offshoots of Beta Verdamt, modern Verdamt emerges again, forged by the fires of hardship. Without the resources to put up a fight, Verdamt allows the Institute to abduct any psionic children born within the nation in return for cash and police/military aid. This would later be written and remembered as proof of the strong enduring bond between the Institute and Verdamt. * Year 0200 - 0250 - Sometime around this point, Verdamt regains their footing and starts kicking the shit out of the neighboring nations that used to kick the shit out of them. They build their cities back up and start defending themselves like nobody's business. Because of this, or perhaps vice versa, the Illuminati reinvests in Verdamt. * Year 0250 - 0360 - Stuff happens that's not necessarily tied to the plot. Wars and innovations and stuff. * Year 0390 - Verdamt has its first conflict with Helzmuth due to an alliance with a now-defunct nation. This kickstarts the long-running mutual antagonism between the two. They continue to be enemies in various wars and disputes from this point on. Peace treaties are only begrudgingly respected. * Year 0450 '''- The Last War between Helzmuth and Verdamt (and allied nations caught in the middle) begins. * '''Year 0465 - Moonfall obliterates Helzmuth. Verdamt is the de facto winner and celebrates their great, great victory. * Year 0469 - Doctor Melvin Snodgrass, an "independent" lycomorph researcher funded by Adolphos Aethelwulf, develops a stablizing agent that has a chance of preventing further mental degradation in early-stages of lycomorphy. Aethelwulf, hoarding the cure for his own gain, would go on to form The Pack. * Year 048X - The present. Category:History